The high school OutCasts
by EndlessDream91
Summary: Lilly has always lived in Miley's shadow. She feels like she could never be as good as her and it always brought her down. She wanted change and confident. When she is offered a place in a band will she take it and let it be her time to shine? Summary up
1. Summary and Characters descriptions

**This is a Lilly story. **

**I don't not own The Jonas Brothers, the cast from Hannah Montana, and anyone else that I put in here from TV.**

**I do own the Band though**

**Summary:**

**Lilly has always lived in Miley's shadow. She feels like she could never do anything as good as her and it always brought her down. She wanted changed and confident. When she is offered a place in a band will she take it and let it be her time to shine or will Miley outshine her again?**

**Introducing the cast you don't know-**

**Sam Truscott- Sam is Lilly's older sister, does not like Miley but she loves Lilly and just wants her sister to be happy.**

**The band member of "the high school outcasts."**

**Skye Ryder- lead singer (skater board chick)**

**Tatum Bailey- Drummer (silent one)**

**Charley Bailey- Bass (badass)**

**Sage Tyler- Backup guitarist (the big brother)**

**...**

Miley knew that I liked Nick but she started dating him without asking how I felt about it first because she wanted Nick all to herself like she always does.

This isn't the first time that miley has done this. It's probably the 8th or so time but there is nothing I can do.

She gets to live two lives and one of those lives are a celebrity. She has the prefect life and she always expects me to play along and give her everything wants.

What can I do? She is my best friend and I'm suppose to be hers. I can't exactly tell my sister, Sam, this because if I did my sister would kill her.

Sam hates Miley but she won't do anything because she knows the Miley is my best friend and she cares about me to much. I love Sam so much. She is the only family that I get along with and is tight like glue.

I wish I had more friends. Yeah I do get a long with the guys because I skate but they aren't people I can hang out with all the time. I can only do that with Miley and Oliver. With Miley though she tends to judge me and it hurts me.

When I heard that Miley starting dating Nick it was in the Magazine. She didn't even tell me herself until I confronted her about it. She told me that she didn't tell me because she didn't want to hurt me. I practically ignore for a week till I just let it go. It wasn't like I have a chance with Nick Jonas anyway.

The thing is Miley, my best friend, made me feel like I shouldn't do anything because I could never be as good as her.

There are two things no one knows about me though not even Miley and Oliver. First that I can play the guitar and second is I've been taking singing lesson ever since I found out I couldn't sing.

I didn't tell Miley though because I knew she would be so happy and want me to play with her and then totally outplay just to prove once again that she is better then me.

Why do I keep letting her do this to me?

**So how does the story sound? I'll update the first chapter as soon as I can.**

**Please review though they really help me out a lot**

* * *


	2. I faceplanted in Kevin jonas's chest

**Well second chapter is up and I hope it's good enough. **

**Chapter summary- Miley wants Lilly to meet Nick.. Again…. Lilly talks to her sister… and she meets the infamous Skye.**

**Please enjoy**

It was 6:00 in the morning and Miley suddenly has the urge to call me, She is crazy.

"Hey Lilly can you come over? I want you to meet Nick." she asked and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Miley it is 6:00 in the morning and besides I met Nick already remember?" I tell her as I lay back down in my bed wishing this phone never even started.

"I mean I want him to meet Lilly, not Otis. Please Lilly I'm begging." She begs and I groan. "Fine but expect me in the afternoon because there is no way in hell I'm coming over any sooner." I groan back only to receive a laugh from her.

"Of course that's fine. I'll see you late Lilly." she says with some much cheer in her voice.

"Okay." I mumble and hang up on her throwing my phone on the ground. She has to be crazy.

………………………………...

It took my about a hour to realize I was to awake to go back to sleep. I drag myself out of bed and change my clothes. I grab my phone and my skateboard. Practically the two things I can not live without.

I see my sister Sam in the kitchen making cereal. She lays the bowl by the edge of the corner and yells without looking at me "you're breakfast is ready."

I laugh at my sister as I walk to the cereal. She knows me so well and I love her so much for that. She is the best sister anyone could ever ask for.

"Thank you." I smile and dig into my breakfast.

"So what are you doing up so early?" She asked as she settles down and drinks her coffee.

"Miley called me at 6:00 this morning saying she wanted to me to meet Nick."

"Why are we talking about her again?" Sam asked.

This is the part that makes my friendship with Miley a little hard. Sam hate Miley with a passion. I knew there was no chance that they would get a long so I try not to bring them up in a the same conversation but it was very difficult.

"Because she my best friend." I tell her… more like lecture her.

"She doesn't try you like a best friend so why is she yours again?" She asked with so much sarcasm. All I could do was just sigh.

"Whatever Sam just be the happy and loving sister I know you are and smile." I tell her. She rolls her eyes first but then smiles.

"I love you sweetie." She tells me and I couldn't but laugh. I love my sister I know she truly is my best friend.

"I'm going to go to the skate park for a little while. I'll call you later." I tell her grabbing my skate board and walking out.

"Oki doki." She yells out by the time I'm walking out the door and I laugh again.

………………………………...

I have probably been at the skate park for about a little over an hour and I didn't want to leave but I know if I didn't go to Miley's house soon she would have a fit and I just didn't want to tell with it today.

"Look out." I hear someone scream and I turned to see a girl coming towards me but moves her skate board just in time before it turned in be a collision. She stops on the side of me and takes off her helmet.

She had straight jet black hair with dark purple streaks in it. "Sorry about that." The hazel eye girl says and I just shake my head.

"Don't worry about it. No harm done." I tell her because it's true. No one got hurt.

"Cool. I'm Skye by the way. You're Lilly right?" She asked and my eyes grow big. How did she know who I was? I've never seen her in my life.

"Yeah that's right. How do you know that?" I asked her and she shrugs.

"you come here all the time and the guys say you pull the meanest trick." She compliments. I didn't know that but it was touching. It actually meant a lot that they saw that.

"Wow really? I didn't know that." I admit and she smiles. "Now you do. See you around Lilly." She says as she puts her helmet back on and skates out of the park

I feel my picket vibrate and I roll my eyes having a feeling knowing who it is. I was right.

"I'm on my way Miley." I tell her and hang up before she could answer.

………………………………...

When I walk up to Miley's door I saw Jackson walking out. "Hey Jackson where you going?" I ask him. I know he is my Miley's brother and so much older but he is fun to hang out with.

"I just have to get out of the house. It's getting a little crowded in here if you know what I mean." He says and I can hear a little bit stress in his voice. I didn't know what he meant but I nod my head. He waves goodbye and walks away. I sigh and knock on the door.

In a matter of seconds Miley flies the door and hugs me.

"What took you so long? I'm so excited for you too meet Nick." She says dragging me in and I roll my eyes.

"What did I tell you. I already met Nick, and Joe, and Kevin so why are you so excited?" I complain to her only to met by a rock hard chest and then the back of my head met the floor.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry are you ok?" I look up to see Kevin Jonas staring down at me holding out his head. I know I already met him but still the fact that I just face planted into Kevin Jonas's chest was something I would die for.

"yy…yee..yeah …I'mm…. mm fine." I stutter. still in shell shock. I grab his hand and he pulls me up. I blush as I hear him laugh. I turn to Miley as I see her laughing at me. "You are such a klutz Lilly." She says and I faked a laugh.

Great I am making a fool out of myself. Like this couldn't get any worst.

"Hey Nick and Joe remember Otis from the Studio this is her. Lilly."

And I was wrong.

**So how was the story? How was the ending? Did you guys like Sam? What about Skye? **

**Please review and answer all the question. Tell me everything you thought about the story. Even if it is bad reviews please tell me. I love them and they help me out a lot. **

**Thank you so much for reading**

**moviemaniac808**


	3. She is such a

**Sorry for updating so late I kinda had a writers block...Well here it is**

First my crush, that i never stood a chance with, is standing about two feet infront of me

Second I just crash into his brother's chest then landing on the floor

and third MY CRUSH IS STANDING TWO FEET IN FRONT OF ME AND HE'S DATING MY BEST FRIEND.

"Hi Lilly I'm Nick. it's nice to meet you again without the disguise." He says sticking his hand out to me. I look back and forth from his hand to his face still star struck. I guess he took it the wrong way because he dropped his hand and i couldn't help but noticed the hurt look pass through his face. Why would he be hurt? Why would he care if I didn't like him? He is probably one of the most wanted guys in the world why would he care if little ol' me didn't like him?

oh my gosh what am i thinking? the guy i like thinks i don't like him what the hell am I doing?

I shake my head and stuck my hand out finally speaking "i'm sorry I'm still a little dazed from hitting the floor. it's nice to meet you too again and not pretend that I'm a man." i tell him hoping he would acceptance my greeting which gladly he did flashing that grogoues smile. I felt my self melt when he not only smiled but laughed at my comment.

I MADE NICK JONAS LAUGH

"I thought you made a much better looking man then miley did." Joe says moving to stand next to me. I looked at him not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "thanks....I think" I replied back. Kevin must have noticed how the comment made me uncomfortable because he slaps Joe in the head before putting his arm over my shoulder and leading me to the couch.

"I'm sorry about my brother he doesn't think before he says things sometimes." he says and throw my head back and laugh. He pulls me down on the couch and sits next to me.

"It's ok we all have though moments." I tell him trying tp assure him that it's ok.

I realized I really like Kevin. He is really cool. I never had a brother before but for some reason i feelt like I could be like that with Kevin.

Joe jumps on the couch next to me, but the force made me feel like he landed on top of me. "hey no one talk about me unless it's how incredible sexy I am." Joe says as he throws his arm over my shoulder and leans his head inbetween Kevin and I. I found myself laughing again. I didn't think Joe was actually like how everyone says he was. Always joking about himself and goodlooking he is. I hope he's joking anyway.

"Hey i was backing you up." i replied throwing my hands up in surrender. "Miley i love your friend. She's cooler then you." Joe says as he wraps me in a hug. I literally felt my mouth, He did not just say that. well he couldn't have meant it anyway. I just laughed and shrugged it off.

"Hey I take that as an insult." Miley says and sounded like she was going to charge but I guess Nick held her back. i couldn't really tell because my face was suffocating in Joe's chest. i swear why is my face always attached to a Jonas brother's chest...each jonas brother except for the one I wanted the most.

When Joe let me go I saw Miley and Nick sitting on the chair. I sat back and stayed quiet. Except Nick had other things on his mind.

"So Lilly Miley told me you like to Skateboard." He commented. I nod my head. "yeah actually I just came from the skate park before I came here." Asnwering him.

"Cool maybe we can go skating sometime." He said. I felt my cheeks blush but when i looked at Miley i found her glaring at me. What the hell did i do? I didn't do crap to her.

"Yeah maybe." I said but i didn't look up at him.

There was a knock at the door and Miley went up to get it. Joe puts his arm over my shoulder again. "Nick here is a really good skater but something tells me that you can kick his butt." Joe says causing me to blush and nick to shake his head.

"Miley I'm only here to see my sister now tell me is she here or am I wasting my time?" I hear someone yell and I could tell that voice anywhere. I shoot up in my seat and run to the door before my sister could do any damage to my best friend.

"Yeah Sam I'm here don't worry. Miley why don't you go back and sit with Nick" i tell to Miley and gently push her towards Nick with her shooting glares at Sam. I knew Sam was shooting them too. I turn back to Sam and sighs.

"What's up?" i ask her trying to shrug off the tension between Miley and herself.

"You left your wallet at the house and i'm not going to be home so I wanted you taken care of." Sam answers.

"Wow you actually care about someone other then yourself." Miley sneer and at that moment I wanted Sam to hurt Miley. In a second i found out that Sam had the same thing on her mind.

"wow that's the pot calling the kettle black you selfish bastard." sam says charging for miley i ran to get a hold of Sam but Kevin beat me too it and grabs of hold of her waist holding her close to him so she couldn't push him away. I saw that nick was holding Miley down. I ran in between them.

"Stop it both of you. We get it you hate each other but why don't us a favor and just stay quiet while you're in the same room." I yell.

"I want your sister out of my house Lilly."

Sam finally gets free from Kevin. "With Pleasure you skank." She storms out but not with punching the doorframe first. I saw myself flinch when i saw her punch the door frame. I hated when she did that because she could really hurt herself, She already broke her hand once. Everyone stood there in a uncomfortable silence where I couldn't handle it anymore. I grabbed my skateboard and started walking to the door.

"Sorry you guys but I gotta get out of here." I say,

"Wait lilly don't leave just because your sister ruined everything." Miley says grabbing my hand but I pulled it away and turned to her.

She was such a selfish bastard. Here she goes blaming Sam about this. She was such a......... SUCH A BITCH.

"This is not Sam's fault. This is all your fault. She came here to give me my wallet, she didn't come here to ruin your life. Why did you have to say anything for huh? gosh you are such a bitch sometimes." I scream at her.

"I'm not a bitch. how dare you call me that?" She said to me with rage but I didn't give a flying fart in space what she thinks.

"I just did." I said in a threatening voice and to my good fortune it shutted her up. "Get over it." I say one last time before walking out.

**So how was this long waited chapter?**

**I hope it was to your liking. i know I'm really hating on miley and changing their personatility but That's what fanficiton is right?**

**Well anyways please review**


End file.
